The feelings of magic
by WolfOfFiction001
Summary: Harry is abused by the Dursley's until one day something unexpected happens, magic intervenes to help him escape and grants him a vast knowledge, upon escaping he ends up at the edge of Luna's house where she becomes his first friend!
1. Chapter 1

AU: This is my first story so go easy on me with the flames although criticism is welcome I'd like I to be constructive to helping me be a better writer thanks to all who took the time to read this.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned harry potter I would be blooming rich if I did but sadly J. owns it and not me so there you go.

chapter 1

Harry awoke with a start to a loud banging on the door to his cupboard. As he blearily looked around his darkened room he heard his aunt's voice through the grate telling him to get up and make breakfast. Once he'd made it into the kitchen and started making breakfast his cousin Dudley came down the stairs and as usual purposefully bumped into Harry. Not too long after his uncle Vernon arrived at the kitchen table and started reading the morning paper.

"Where's my coffee boy," he demanded.

"Coming Uncle Vernon," said Harry as carried the mug full of coffee.

"Well hurry up boy".

This was a fairly typical morning for Harry and his relatives if not slightly milder due the sleep that still clung to everyone. After breakfast was finished Harry was given a list of chore's that looked to be a mile long. The first chore on the list was to clean the bathroom, followed by Dudley's room, and about 30 more other mundane tasks that no five year old should be forced to do.

It was whilst Harry was busying himself with the chore's tasked to him that he was feeling annoyed, all the neighborhood kids were playing and he was stuck doing his chore's. His frustration only grew further when his Cousin Dudley came up with his friends.

"Well if it aint Potty, what's the matter Potty got chore's to do when everyone else is playing," teased Dudley.

"Freaks aren't meant to play or have friends, good thing you aint got none".

"Not that anyone would want to be friends with you, you four eyed freak". As Dudley said this he grabbed Harry's glasses and stomped on them breaking them into pieces. Dudley laughed with his friends as he swaggered away.

Not fifteen minutes later his Uncle Vernon pulled up into the driveway. After he got out and saw Harry's broken glasses he started yelling at him.

"What have you done to your glasses! I paid good money for those not a week ago and you go and break them," roared Vernon who was turning an unhealthy shade of purple. He grabbed Harry by the collar of his shirt and pulled him forcefully into the house. It was at this point that the anger Harry felt along with the panic and stress of the day that the car tyres suddenly blew off the car and the car alarm was sent blaring into the evening air. Once Vernon had Harry inside he tossed him to the floor of the living room and proceeded to beat him black and blue. The audible snap of bone could be heard after a particularly nasty kick to the ribs. This went on for another half an hour until something unexplainable happened a sudden rush of what felt like wind swept through Harry. As this was happening Vernon got blown back and through the wall where he landed heavily on the floor of the hall unconscious. When Harry went to get up he noticed that all of the cuts, bruises, and broken bones he had had previously were gone.

So taking what was probably his only chance he ran out of the house and as far as he could get from the Dursley's. It was whilst Harry was running away that he suddenly realized that he knowledge of things he didn't before and so using his new found knowledge he disappeared with an audible pop. When Harry reappeared again he was lying in an open field looking into the silvery grey eyes of, at least to him anyways, the most beautiful girl he had ever see, given that he hasn't had much contact with those his age it wasn't saying much. The next thing he knew he was unconscious.

A.N. Well that's my first chapter of this fic I hope that it wasn't too bad and please only constructive criticism as flames are only hurtful to an authors sense of writing, please note that any flames will be used in my flamethrower that will be turned back on you at full power. I also hope to have any new chapters up every 2 weeks if i get enough reviews or follows.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned harry potter I would be blooming rich if I did but sadly J. owns it and not me so there you go.**

**chapter 2**

Upon waking up Harry realized that he was in a place that he'd never been before. So taking a look around the room he noticed that it was a lot bigger than one of the Dursley's rooms and that it was feministic in appearance, the teddy bears and silvery blue colors giving it away somewhat, that and the girl that was sleeping at the desk. Just then the door to the room opened and in came a woman with shoulder length blonde hair and bright blue eyes. When she saw Harry she smiled and made her way over to the bed he was currently lying in.

"So I see that your finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"Umm... I'm fine I was... well how did I get here and where is here?"

"Well to answer where here is you're in the Lovegood estate in Ottery , Devon. As for how you got here we were hoping you could tell us."

"The last thing I remember was my Uncle... Was running from my relatives house and then I felt a spinning feeling in my stomach and then I saw silvery grey eyes and then I'm waking up here."

To say she was shocked to hear that he had apparently apparated and to a place he hadn't been to previously was putting it mildly, but in the world of magic stranger things have happened. Although she did get curious as to why he hesitated when he started his explanation aswell as suspicious when he winced when he mentioned his Uncle, she would ask more about this later.

"I don't want to be rude or anything but who are you?"

"Ah forgive me, I'm Catherine Lovegood, and the girl sleeping at her desk is my daughter Luna and my husband who should be around somewhere is Xenophilius. But please you can call me Cathy or Mrs. Lovegood, if it makes you feel any better."

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter, umm thank you for bringing me here and taking care of me."

"Y..you're Harry Potter," Catherine seemed surprised, as though she already knew him. "Well I'll be. You're not exactly as the books say you are, anyway, I'm not the one you should be thanking, it was Luna who brought you here although, it was funny watching her trying to carry you, but she was insistent about being the one to take care of you, seeing as she found you, so we relented and let her bring you up here, she's been by your side ever since."

"Mum, you didn't have to tell him that, now he's going to think I'm weird," Luna pouted.

As this was going on Harry suddenly started gripping his head in pain and started to scream as a large flow of magic started to pulse from him. This went on for a few minutes, increasing in intensity until it stopped just as suddenly as it came, leaving Harry unconscious once more. Catherine and Luna could only stare in shock as this was happening; neither could fathom what had happened and the burst of magic was so powerful that they were literally glued to their seats to prevent them from moving. Once Harry fell back unconscious they were able to move again, and so Catherine quickly cast a spell to check his health. Finding nothing wrong with him she tried to figure out just what had happened to cause this sudden outburst of pain and magic, but she doubted it was so simple.

Whilst this was going on, Harry was in a world of formless mist. He didn't feel scared though, as he was not alone.

"So what you're saying is that magic has a conscious and that you are it and that you have chosen me to be an ambodidment of your knowledge?" Harry stumbled over some of the longer words.

"Essentially yes, I have gifted you with the knowledge of all spells and their origins for you have the most potential to wield it. Now don't go thinking that you'll be able to instantly use this knowledge, because you won't. You'll be able to use the knowledge once you have proven yourself able to handle its power. If you're not able in body, then you must grow and strengthen yourself, if you're not able in mind then learn wisdom, if you're impatient learn to wait, if you're impulsive learn restraint. Now I don't expect you to fully understand all of what I'm saying in the here and now, but with time you will. So for now I take my leave but before I go I will say this: Luna will be important to you, not just now but in the future as well. You must teach her as well as yourself if you are to have any hope of defeating the darkness that looms ahead."

Harry felt overwhelmed. "Why will Luna be important? I don't even know her!" Harry screamed as the entity faded away. "And what darkness am I going to face? Why?"

The answer came as a faint echo.

"In time..."

A.N. This is way earlier than expected due to various reasons, the main one being I had some time off work to get this done earlier and I had my proof reader help me a bit in getting it done quicker hope you like it so far and with hopefully many more chapters to come. P.s. keep the reviews coming i like to know your thoughts on my work aswell as where you think I might need to improve but either way it helps me and so therefore makes a better story at the end of the day :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I've said it before do I really need to say it again? Ahwell, I do not nor ever will own Harry Potter there happy now!**

**Chapter 3**

It was a few days later that we find Harry with a frown marred upon his brow. It would be safe to assume that he was still thoroughly confused as to what the entity meant. It was at this point that Luna came into the room to see Harry with the frown upon his face.

Luna knew full well what was causing Harry to frown, as he'd told them almost as soon as he woke up a few hours later. Although Luna was confused as to why this entity had mentioned her and why it had chosen Harry for some task, she was still willing to stay by Harry's side and help him figure it out as best she could. Luna's mother confused her greatly though when she had suddenly started giggling when Harry told them about Luna being important to him and she was adamant to keep it to herself as to why she found it so funny.

Apart from finding out about this entity though the few days that Harry had been with the Lovegood' had been fun at least for Luna and Harry. Catherine had properly introduced Xenophilius the day after the incident, as he had been away attending to an interview for the quibbler, and he had taken to Harry quite well although he still kept mostly to himself. Xenophilius was rather put out after being told that he couldn't interview Harry but understood his wife's reasons for stopping him.

As the days wore on Harry had asked Catherine to explain to him what the entity had meant, Catherine had explained that she couldn't really help all that much but would where she could and as Luna was nearby at the time she had also sworn to help him. Luna had since stayed by his side no matter what Harry had said to dissuade her, although he secretly liked the attention not that he would tell her that of course. Luna was getting frustrated though that Harry was still stuck on trying to solve the puzzle of what the entity had told him. So Luna being Luna had dragged him out of the house to, "do something fun", as she had put it.

So we now find Harry and Luna looking in the woods for what she had called, "crumple-horned snorkaks", she said that they were quite shy but extremely friendly although she had yet to find one she was convinced that they existed and they there was a group of them living in the Lovegood forest. Luna had also gone into great detail as to what she thought they looked like, she said that they looked like a raccoon but the size of a drake with antlers on their head, scaled claw front legs and angel wings on their backs. Harry was skeptical that such a creature existed but considering all that has happened so far he was willing to keep an open mind.

It was whilst they were exploring the woods a few hours after they had begun when they were in what was probably the centre of the forest it was really dark and eerie especially since the sun was still out that they saw some movement. It was large they could tell that much but other than that they didn't know what or where it was as it was too dark that's when they felt it, something was right behind them and breathing down their necks they held onto each other's hands for some support and comfort as they slowly turned around.

As this was going an elderly wizard had just turned up at the Lovegood estate. When Catherine opened the front door she wasn't expecting to see Albus Dumbledore standing there with a frown and a look of worry on his face.

"Professor Dumbledore, what are you doing here?" she asked in surprise. "Ah where are my manners please come in, can I offer you a cup of tea?"

"No thank you Mrs. Lovegood. I am here as matter of great concern, for I do believe that Harry Potter is here or is near here. Would you happen to know anything about that Mrs. Lovegood?"

"Harry, why yes he's playing with Luna at the moment. What's going on though Dumbledore why do you look so worried?"

"Aahh yes forgive me for that but when Harry just suddenly disappeared I had thought the worst and so naturally I have been worried for his safety. Would it be ok for me to see him and Luna?"

"Sure thing Prof. You may have to wait a bit though; I'm not sure where they got to. I'll call them back in a minute."

It was whilst this was going on that Harry and Luna had just made the biggest discovery of all.

SNORKAKS EXISTED, and that Luna's description was almost spot on, instead of angel wings they resembled more of a ravens wings, and rather than a raccoon it was a fox or vixen as they later discovered it had no scaled front claws, though it did have multiple tails and instead of antlers it had small horns that curved upwards.

Too scared to scream Harry and Luna just dropped on their ass and stared at the creature. The creature then surprised them by sitting down aswell and if that wasn't enough it gave a foxy smile and did something extremely unexpected and what most would assume impossible.

"Hey whatcha doing there?" said the surprisingly feminine voice of the creature.

Harry and Luna then proceeded to the only thing they could in this situation, they fainted.

It was several minutes later that Harry and Luna awoke with a start and as a jet of water sprayed them in the face.

"Aahh awake I see," the creature said jovially.

"Who wouldn't be awake after getting sprayed in the face with water," Harry exclaimed.

It was then that Harry and Luna realized that they weren't alone in the forest and looked up sharply into the violet slitted eyes of the snorkak.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: You should know this by now I don't own Harry Potter :) **

**Chapter 4**

Catherine led Dumbledore through to the living room. It would be a while before the kids got her message and she had a bone to pick with Dumbledore.

"Professor, before Harry gets back, I would like to ask you about Harry's current guardians. I am concerned that he is being abused."

"I can assure Mrs. Lovegood that Harry is perfectly safe at his relative's home."

Catherine stared pointedly at Dumbledore for a moment.

"Then can you explain to me why when Harry firs arrived here he flinched away from any and all contact we tried to give him and was reluctant to talk about his relative's? Or why Harry ran away in the first place?"

Dumbledore tensed and looked uncomfortable for the briefest of moments as he replied.

"Well I'm sure that Harry can explain all when he arrives…"

Catherine looked unconvinced but decided to give him the benefit of the doubt until Harry got back.

* * *

The Snorkak regarded at Harry and Luna with a playful look in her eyes.

"As much as your staring amuses me I do believe that introductions are in order."

"Oh of course well I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood and this is -" Luna began.

"I'm Harry Potter. What's your name?" Harry blurted out.

"Well Harry, Luna, it's a pleasure to meet you I am Vixlynn, and I am the queen of this tribe of Snorkak's."

As Vixlynn said this there was a flash of light that suddenly flew over her head. The silvery light resolved itself into a Jackalope in front of Harry and Luna, which spoke in Catherine's voice, telling them to be back at the house as soon as possible.

"Well we have to get going now. It was nice to meet you Vixlynn," said Luna as she half dragged, half led Harry away.

"Wait, I have something to ask you before you go," yelled Vixlynn as Harry and Luna were leaving.

"Oh and what is that?" said Luna as she turned around.

"I would like for you two to be the first humans to have Snorkak familiars would you be willing to allow some of my children to bond with the two of you?" said Vixlynn sounding desperate.

Harry looked thoughtful for a moment before responding.

"Umm sure...I guess it would be okay but what will happen exactly?"

"Nothing harmful will happen if that what you mean, dear child, but you will feel odd during the bonding process but it will only be for a few minutes at most," Vixlynn said as she smiled.

"How about you, Luna will you allow yourself to be bonded to one of my children?"

Luna hummed in thought for a few minutes before finally replying.

"Well it would be nice to have a familiar, so I will."

Vixlynn smiled brightly at her response then called for her youngest children.

"Raani, Sera, come here please," yelled Vixlynn.

"Coming mom," came two replies as two young looking Snorkak's came flying down from the tree tops.

"I'd like you two to meet Harry and Luna. Harry, Luna, these are my two youngest, Raani and Sera they will be your familiars. Raani, Sera, I would like you girls to initiate the bond with Harry and Luna now please."

Raani walked up to Harry and pressed one of her tails to Harry's head and another to her own with Sera doing the same to Luna. They stayed like that for a minute with nothing appearing to happen, until they started to glow a soft gold colour as the bond formed. Harry noticed a tickling sensation in his head then he could hear thoughts that weren't his own. He was reassured by the new voice in his head that this was normal and that the bond was almost complete. Suddenly, there was an explosion of magic from the four of them as they each transformed into their partners, before swapping back. Once it was over they collapsed to the ground winded and dazed.

Once they were able to stand properly again Vixlynn started to explain what had happened.

"Now as I'm sure you all noticed that you changed briefly. Do not be frightened as it was a part of the bonding process for it to work fully you had to be a part of the other in a unique way so Harry, Luna, you were gifted with a Snorkak form that you will need to learn to transform into. Raani, Sera, you were gifted with a human form to blend in with the humans easier and to help keep our race a secret for as long as possible okay."

"Wow…," was the only response from the four of them.

"Now you need to head back home Harry, Luna. Raani and Sera will be able to find you once they learn to change into their human forms at will. Farewell."

At that Harry and Luna headed back to the house. Once they arrived they were welcomed by Catherine and a strange man they didn't know who was introduced as Dumbledore. After Dumbledore had been introduced he pulled his wand and with a cry of "OBLIVIATE" everyone but Dumbledore fell to the floor unconscious.

"I am sorry, my boy but you need to be where I can control you easily," Dumbledore said with a glint in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to Dumbledore, the consciousness of magic shielded Harry and Luna's memories where they couldn't be destroyed but misplaced until they met each other again. Once Dumbledore had finished he portkeyed himself and Harry back to the Dursley' where Harry would stay until his first year at Hogwarts.


End file.
